


Udders!

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer and Sun help Jin brush up on his English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Udders!

Udders!

"_Sun teach me. Sawyer too. Sun… is…better." - Jin (4x07 Ji Yeon)_

* * *

"I ain't got no ham with you." Jin stuttered.

Sawyer shook his head vehemently. "Not ham, Akira, beef!"

"I ain't got no beef for you?" Jin tried again.

"**With** you." Sawyer corrected.

Sun walked up to the two men. "What are you doing, Sawyer?"

"English." Jin stated squarely to his wife.

Sun turned back to Sawyer. "**I'm** teaching him English just fine."

"Sure you are, Little Miss Sunshine." Sawyer gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm just making sure he brushes up on his street lingo."

Sun rolled her eyes, but smiled.

She turned to Jin and spoke in Korean. "In English, you would say 'How do I get to the drugstore?'"

Jin mumbled in Korean before pausing. "Drugstore." He tested the word.

Sawyer snorted. "The drugstore? I don't know what kind of streets you guys have in Korea, but that's definitely not street talk."

"He doesn't need to learn that kind of language. He's not going to be getting into any kind of trouble." Sun locked eyes with Jin. "At least, he'd better not. Not anymore. For my sake."

Sawyer grinned again and turned to Jin, looking at him in a whole new light. "Oh, so Yakuza here was a gangster or something? Nice. I guess that means our lessons have only just begun…"

"Sawyer…" Sun started warningly.

Sawyer ignored her. "Jin, have you ever heard of the term 'packing heat'?"

Sun's eyes widened in horror.

"Matches?" Jin asked candidly.

Sun giggled to herself as the excitement on Sawyer's face fizzled.

She quickly noted the confused look upon Jin's face. "I think that you've done about enough damage here." Sun gently took Sawyer's arm, leading him away from her husband.

"Fine." Sawyer conceded. "This will just give me more time to remember all of the **essential** phrases."

"I don't even want to know."

"No you don't, China Doll." Sawyer flashed another smile at her. "But remember, after you're done with him, he's mine to mould into the ultimate slick-talking hitman."

"How could I forget?" She mumbled.

Sun headed back to Jin, hoping to undo the harm that had already been done. At this rate, Jin's English would never be up to par.

Sun sighed and shrugged. At least he would be able to converse fluently with any American teenagers he came across.


End file.
